i'm on that kissy, kissy, bang, bang, delicious
by necking
Summary: Kim and Trini fuck once, and Kim can't stop thinking about it. day 3 of trimberly week


The first time they had sex, Kimberly didn't know what to expect.

It'd been a steady build up since the day they met, comprised of not-so-accidental brushes of the arms and longing glances, which quickly turned into _'wow, I guess this is my girlfriend now,'_ and then _'wait, how long do I have until she starts expecting sex?'_

Kimberly had never been with a girl before Trini, her only experience having been Ty Fleming, and he _definitely_ hadn't known what he was doing. Naturally, she'd been nervous, and scared, and insecure.

But that all seemed to be for naught, since their first time had been gentle and sweet- the complete opposite of Ty. It'd also maybe had kind of been _amazing_.

Being a former head cheerleader and queen bee of the school, no one would've expected her to be so… _docile_ in bed, but unlike Ty, Trini seemed to not mind so much. Kimberly would even go as far to say that she was better suited for that kind of role.

"Kimberly, I understand that Ms. Gomez has a beautiful face, but I need your eyes on the board, please," Ms. Applebee said, snapping Kimberly's attention from the back of the class to the front board.

Kimberly turned bright red at that, discreetly rubbing her thighs together to alleviate some of the pent-up arousal she'd built up from her not-so-family-friendly thoughts.

 _Right, she was in class._ She took a sip of water from the water bottle at the corner of her desk and tried to focus on the lesson instead of Trini's face that was surely smirking at the back of the room.

Kimberly hadn't known what to expect the first time, but she _definitely_ hadn't been expecting the constant thoughts of doing it _again_.

"Didn't think Appleby was such a _sav_ , calling your gay ass out like that," Trini said by Kimberly's desk, once the bell had rung.

Kimberly didn't respond, only shoved her books hastily into her book bag and grabbed Trini's hand to drag her out into the hallway.

"Kimberly? You okay?"

Nothing. Trini was met with a tug on her arm and faster walking.

"What is it?" The shorter girl asked, starting to get worried. "... is this about last night?"

They were headed into the bathroom now, Kimberly kicking the door open, with just enough force that it didn't go flying off its hinges. Trini frowned. She'd never seen Kimberly like this, and her worry was only getting worse. _Maybe she thought last night was a mistake._

"Yes, it's about last night," Kimberly said, and Trini felt her heart sink.

"Did you wanna talk about it?" Trini prodded, trying to figure out just what was wrong with Kimberly.

But then she pushed Trini into the accessible stall and finally turned around to face her after locking the stall door behind them.

Trini scrutinized the look on her face. She looked desperate and hungry, like she absolutely needed something to relieve her or she'd spontaneously combust from the frustration of having to wait for this vital need.

 _Oh_ , Trini realized, the thoughts finally registering in her brain.

"But I don't really wanna talk about it," the pink ranger pushed on, dropping her bag onto the floor. She grabbed Trini's face into her hands and kissed her roughly against the door, the screws squeaking in protest. "All I know is I _need_ it to happen _again_."

 _Well, Trini could work with that._

She smirked before reversing their positions, with Kimberly against the door instead of Trini. Kimberly moaned at the act of roughness, and Trini took note of the action. She sucked hard at Kimberly's pulse point, her teeth biting down gently on the flesh before she soothed the area over with her tongue.

It had to have only been a minute before Kimberly started _whining_. Trini dimly hoped that no one had been in this bathroom before they'd run in.

"God, Trini, hurry _up_ ," Kimberly panted, her voice sounding thick. "I'm dying over here."

"It's barely been a minute," Trini laughed, her breath ghosting over the shell of Kimberly's ear. She shivered from the sensation. "Are you even ready?"

"Trust me, I'm ready," Kimberly said, her voice hoarse.

Trini shrugged, as if to say _'whatever you say,'_ and bent down to yank Kimberly's jeans down, her panties with them. Kimberly's jeans were _tight_.

She popped back up to a standing position, going back to focus her attention back on the upper part of Kimberly's body.

"I said I was _ready_ ," Kimberly insisted, her voice raspy.

"Pushy, pushy," Trini teased, but complied anyway. She dropped her hand down to the wet heat between Kimberly's thighs, and slid her middle finger through Kimberly's folds quickly. Intending to tease her entrance, she accidentally slid her entire finger in. "Christ, you weren't kidding," Trini gasped, laughing breathily. "What were _you_ thinking about during class?"

"You, mostly," Kimberly moaned, trying to match the rhythm of her hips to the rhythm of Trini's hand.

Trini nibbled at Kimberly's ear, her breath warm. "Yeah? Is _this_ ," she slipped a second finger into her, her palm rubbing against Kimberly's clit, "what you were thinking about?"

Kimberly yelped at the sensation, her walls stretching ever so slightly to accommodate the second digit.

"Me, fucking you hard in the bio wing washroom, where anybody could walk in and hear us?" In any other scenario, Kimberly would've laughed out loud at the sound of Trini's high babyish voice trying to talk dirty, but she was in the _moment_ , and so, _so_ _close_.

"Come _on_ , T," Kimberly whined, her hips moving faster, "I need you to fuck me."

"'S'what I'm doing," she muttered, chuckling quietly.

"But I wanna feel it," Kimberly insisted. She just needed one more finger, and she was set for her orgasm.

Trini chuckled again, hearing Kimberly's utter desperation. "Should've known you'd be so demanding during sex," she said, and added in her ring finger to the mix.

The rhythm was starting to get messy, and Kimberly's nails were digging deeper into Trini's back. There was only the slick wet sound of Trini ramming her right hand into Kimberly's centre over and over again, and heavy panting echoing around the washroom.

"Oh my God," Kimberly gasped, her breathing coming out in staccato. "Babe, I'm gonna-" but her thighs tensed up before she could finish the sentence, her walls throbbing along to the beat of her heart.

Trini slowed her pace, letting Kimberly ride out her orgasm, Kimberly's eyes shut tight.

"Well, that was really quick," Trini said, after Kimberly was slumped down on the bathroom floor, still sensitive.

Kimberly glared at her. "Some of us didn't know you could _actually_ orgasm during sex until yesterday, _thanks_."

Trini laughed, and then a dangerous glint appeared in her eye. She lifted her hand to her face.

"Don't do that," Kimberly warned, her eyes fixating on the inappropriate display.

"Do what?" Trini asked, pretending to be clueless as she licked her fingers clean.

Kimberly groaned. "We can't have another go here, it was already too risky in the first place."

" _Fine_ ," Trini said, after she extracted her middle finger out of her mouth with a pop, "but I haven't had my go yet."

It'd been a week since the washroom incident, and Trini had refused to sleep with Kimberly because she _'wanted to get back at her.'_

Truthfully, Kimberly had been nervous for the better half of that week, googling inappropriate searches exclusively on incognito mode, like, _how do you eat a girl out_ , or _how to finger a girl_ , so that she could prepare herself for Trini's inevitable attack. But, Kimberly's birthday was coming up, so her stress had been calmed down greatly.

Or so she thought.

She pulled up into her driveway after a quick swim at the mines, her friends suspiciously too busy to hang out with her, even _Trini_. They were probably planning to do something dumb, like a _surprise_ _party_ for her birthday. Great friends, but not so great at subtleties.

Stepping into her house, she was immediately hit with the smell of chocolate, as if someone had been baking. She dropped her bag in the mudroom before making her way to the kitchen to investigate. Her mother never baked.

"Mom-?" She started, when she entered the kitchen, only to be met with a much smaller, much younger girl. " _Trini_? What're you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Kim," the shorter girl greeted, turning around with a small upwards tilt to her lips. Kimberly felt herself gulp nervously. Trini had discarded her yellow bomber from earlier in detention, only to be left in a black tank top and booty shorts. With that on, and the oversized apron wrapped around her small body, it looked like she was _only_ wearing the apron.

"Just finished icing this cake. Want a slice?" She went on, looking annoyingly innocent, as if she didn't know _exactly_ what she looked like.

"I'm good, thanks," Kimberly coughed, her throat suddenly very dry.

Trini pouted, but her face quickly morphed into an amused smirk. "Why, what's up? You'd rather eat something _else_?"

 _Oh_ _God_ , Kimberly thought, her heartbeat starting to pound faster. "Don't do this," Kimberly warned, the words sounding familiar in her ears.

"Do what?" Trini asked, mimicking the conversation from last week to a T. Except, instead of Kim's cum on her fingers, she dipped her middle finger into some of the icing, before licking it clean.

Kimberly groaned. "You know what."

"No, I don't," Trini teased, looking far too pleased with herself. She made her way closer to Kimberly, and crowded her in until Kimberly's butt bumped into the counter. "You're going to have to tell me what you want."

Kimberly leaned her head back in exasperation, hoping that Trini wouldn't make her say it. But then Trini looked entirely too smug, and she figured Trini didn't _actually_ expect her to say it. So, wanting to throw her off, she stared her straight in the eye as an act of defiance. "I want to eat your pussy."

The effect was instantaneous. Trini's nostrils flared, and her eyes darkened, before she pulled Kimberly down by the straps of her pink shirt and kissed her roughly.

Kimberly kissed back with the same desperation, letting Trini tangle her hands into Kimberly's short locks as the taller girl lifted Trini onto the counter. Without separating their lips, Kimberly took a step back and ripped the apron off of Trini's body, not bothering to untie it.

Almost immediately after, she reached for Trini's barely-there-shorts and pulled them down in one fluid motion, copying Trini's strategy of taking both the panties and shorts off at the same time.

" _Wow_ Kim," Trini laughed, her smile momentarily stopping her from kissing Kimberly. "A bit excited there, aren't we?"

"Shut up," Kimberly mumbled, slightly embarrassed at her eagerness. "'M trying to fuck you."

"Then why's your head still up here? Or are you just all talk?"

Kimberly narrowed her eyes at Trini, but ducked down anyway, her head finally between Trini's thighs.

This was _it_. Everything Kimberly had been researching and studying for the past week. Always running on impulse, she gave herself no time to hesitate before she surged forward and licked a quick stripe into Trini's folds, so as to test the waters. She heard Trini's breath hitch, and repeated the motion.

" _Joder_ ," Trini cursed softly, the swear word sounding strangely sweet in her high voice. She wasn't particularly loud during sex, and was instead more subtle, her breathing and swearing the only indicators of a job well done. It meant you were good if Trini swore at all during said activities, but you were _amazing_ if you made her curse and resort back to her first language.

Kimberly added more pressure to what she was doing, and started getting more bold. She moved her mouth over to Trini's hardened clit and sucked hard, Trini's hands flying over to tangle themselves into Kimberly's hair as she lifted her hips off the table.

At first, Kimberly didn't mind Trini's frantic movements to seek friction, but eventually, it got to too much, so Kimberly moved her hands from gripping the kitchen counter onto Trini's hips, and pushed her down, keeping her still.

"Kim, I'm- I'm almost there," Trini stuttered out, her voice coming out breathless.

Instead of answering, Kimberly just sucked harder, the grip on Trini's hips now bruising.

And then Trini came, her face turned up with a silent o, and Kimberly didn't stop her movements, going at the same speed, if not faster.

But then Trini felt too sensitive, and had to stop Kimberly by tapping her twice on the shoulder, telling her to come back up.

"Wow," Trini said, still breathless and dazed.

Kimberly smirked at her, her face covered in Trini's slick.

"Is my baking so bad that you had to eat me before the cake?"

"Or maybe your pussy was just too bomb that I had to have it before the cake," Kimberly said, her eyebrows wiggling.

Trini raised an eyebrow at her, wanting to take the smug smile off her face. "Well, I guess we're even now."

"Really?" Kim asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah, you made me finger you in our school washroom, and I made you go down on me while your parents and surprise party waited downstairs."

"Surprise party…?" Kimberly questioning looking confused, and then horrified. " _What_?"

"Surprise," Trini said, grinning.

The surprise party wasn't _really_ downstairs, but they were significantly late to show up to it at the local community centre.

"Do you smell that?" Jason asked, after handing Kim a slice of cake Trini had cut for him.

Kim took a bite of the cake, oblivious. "Smell what?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Zack said, joining in on the conversation. "It smells like _sex_."

Kim coughed, choking on her cake while Jason frantically thumped her back, and Trini snorted out in laughter.

"Happy birthday, Kim," Trini whispered, once the fit ended.


End file.
